


Day 47

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the meeting with the 'art expert'....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 47

"You’ve been a while."

Damn...he's a bit annoyed...ah well...these symbols...need to know where they went the day they died...must've known each other....?

"Yeah, well, you know how it is. Custody sergeants don’t really like to be hurried, do they?"

Boring...case...John...huh?

"Just formalities: fingerprints, charge sheet; and I’ve gotta be in Magistrates Court on Tuesday."

"What?"

"Me, Sherlock, in court on Tuesday. They're givin' me an ASBO!"

"Good. Fine...."

"This thhymbol: I still can’t place it..."

I should know it...seen it somewhere...

"Nope...need you to go to the station."

"Oi!?"

"...ask about the journalist."

"Oh...Jesus..."

"His personal effects will have been impounded. Get hold of his diary, or something that will tell us his movements. Gonna go and see Van Coon’s P.A. If we retrace their steps, somewhere they’ll coincide."

"Scotland Yard..."


End file.
